Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to systems and methods for authentication via one or more Bluetooth devices.
Related Art
Various online websites rely on user names and passwords to authenticate users who wishes to access the respective user accounts provided by these websites. With the increasing use of electronic commerce, a user may have a plurality of different online accounts. As such, it may become difficult for the user to remember all the different combinations of user names and passwords for these different online accounts. Moreover, it may be tedious and inconvenient for the user having to enter user names and passwords every time he or she wishes to access an online account. Thus, there is a need for a system or method provides an improved process for authenticating users.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.